dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Khaavren
A Tiassa of noble, but unlanded birth; Count of Shallowbanks, Brigadier of the Special Tasks Group, Captain of the Phoenix Guard. Also husband of Daro and father of Piro . The hero of the Khaavren Romances, starting with The Phoenix Guards. History Khaavren took the opportunity, upon Tortaalik's ascension to the throne, to enlist in the Phoenix Guard, joining the Red Boot Company under Captain G'aereth. During the activities described in The Phoenix Guards, Khaavren, Aerich, Tazendra, Pel, and Srahi all lived in a house on the Street of Glass Cutters. Having proven himself and risen to the position of Ensign of the Guard under G'aereth, he was responsible for the day-to-day protection of his majesty. When his captain was killed, Khaavren was promoted to Captain and held that position until Adron's Disaster. Around this time, Khaavren met Daro, the Countess of Whitecrest. After they both escaped from the disaster, they were reunited at Aerich's Manor in Arylle. Shortly afterwards, they were married, and eventually had Piro. He used the title Count of Whitecrest by courtesy at least until the end of the Interregnum. During the events (The Paths of the Dead, The Lord of Castle Black, Sethra Lavode) leading up the reestablishment of the Dragaeran Empire, Khaavren redeemed himself (from his self-described failure to protect his Emperor) and resumed command of the Guard, and is still serving Empress Zerika the Fourth in that role as of ''Phoenix'', despite disputes with the Empress. In recognition of his actions during the Battle of Adrilankha, The Empress returned Khaavren's ancestral fief to him, and granted him an Imperial title. So he is therefore now Count of Shallowbanks, and Marquis of Khaavren. Current Events As Captain of the Phoenix Guard, Khaavren helped to restore order during uprisings in South Adrilankha created by Kelly's Movement. Khaavren then briefly resigned his post (yet again) after a dispute with the Empress during the Revolt of 244, in Phoenix. He is also the Brigadier of the intelligence organization called the Special Tasks Group, which we learn of in Orca. In this capacity he investigates, in Tiassa, the mysterious beating of Imperial Count Szurke by nine ruffians of unknown origin. Additional Notes *Khaavren is known in Fenarian legend as "Kav", the faerie lord who negotiated a peace with Fenarr. *Some of his subordinates call him "Papa Cat" behind his back, a fact that Vlad finds memorable. Relations *Daro (his wife) *Piro (their son) Friends *Adron e'Kieron *Aerich *Kathana e'Marish'Chala *Mica *Pel *Srahi *Tazendra *Uttrik Quotables "I think my sword is long enough, and I am tolerably well acquainted with its use." "Cha!" "It is, to be sure, easier to parry a cut to the head when one's opponent announces that he is about to make one. But often, I have found, my opponents fail to inform me of their precise intentions in a timely manner. This has happened so frequently, in fact, that I have taken to keeping the nature of my own strokes a secret, as a sort of revenge." Category:Characters Category:Tiassa